As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,675,578; 4,369,707; 4,103,61 9; and 5,054,395; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cooperating male and female connectors for use in blasting systems as well as methods for testing blasting circuits.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements have not provided a means for the methodical and uniform wiring and interconnection of electrical circuits used in large scale commercial blasting, in a manner that is highly convenient, reliable, comprehensive and safe, nor which in any way supplants the conventional manual wiring techniques which have been in use for decades. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.